Teen Titans: Marriage Time
by heyarnoldforeverandever
Summary: Starfire and Robin are one of the cutest couples ever! Please read and watch for more chapters! (: (This is the old version.)
1. Chapter 1

**Teen Titans: Marriage Time**

**I love this show. By the way, this is the old version not the new one. The old version is way better. No offence to the people who like the new one because I like that one two but I just love this one better. Alright, on with the show…I mean story…I mean…you know what I mean. Disclaimer: I did not/do not own/write Teen Titans. I will never own/ write Teen Titans so get over it! Messing with you…I am not that mean. *nervous laugh and coughing* Hmm…Happy Reading!**

Starfire looked herself over in her full length mirror. She was worried that she didn't look good enough for the love of her life. She twirled in her dress. She was so nervous. She thought about how wonderful Robin would look in his suit so she got even more nervous. She had been waiting for this day for a long time her mind flashed to the day Robin had finally 'popped the question.'

*Flashback*

"_Come on Starfire. I have to show you something," Robin said as he pulled Starfire by her hand. Starfire felt very confused but let herself be dragged by her love. _

"_Robin, I do not understand why you are taking me somewhere so far. I thought you told the team we were going on a mission. I would like an explanation," Starfire demanded in a kind way. Robin smiled to himself._

"_You will get a perfect explanation…but we have to get there first." Robin kept pulling her on. Starfire shook her head._

"_Robin, where are you taking me?"Starfire asked. Robin pointed._

"_Here," Robin said. Starfire gasped in amazement. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life. Right in front of her was a beautiful sunset that looked as if you could reach out and touch it. She blinked a couple of times to make sure it was real. It most certainly was._

"_It is so beautiful Robin. I have never seen anything so wonderful in my life." Starfire looked in amazement. Robin blushed and shuffled his feet on the grass of the hill they were now standing upon._

"_I have seen something 100 percent more beautiful," Robin added. Starfire looked at him curiously._

"_What could you have possibly seen that was more beautiful than this?" Starfire asked. Robin blushed deeply._

"_You." Starefire blushed at what Robin had just said._

"_You think I am beautiful Robin?"_

"_Yes…Starfire there is something I have been meaning to ask you…and you know I am not so good at romantic stuff so here it goes. Starfire will you, would you, would I…I mean…Do you want to marry me?" Starfire gasped as Robin knelt down and pulled out a beautiful gem ring that was pink and had gold specs in it. It took her breath away. She hugged Robin but accidentally fell on him as she kneeled down to hug him. She didn't care._

"_Yes! I will marry you my dearest Robin! I love you very much! Yes, a thousand times yes!" Starfire exclaimed as she hugged him very tightly. Robin could barely breathe but he was so happy that she had said yes that he let her hug him for as long as she wanted. Starfire kissed him and Robin felt at peace._

_*Flashback over*_

Starfire sighed as she recalled the details of that magical afternoon. She finally put her veil on top of her head and picked up her bouquet of flowers. She took a deep breath and opened her dressing room door.

She could hear the music from outside the double doors. Two ushers opened the door for her and the music for 'Here Comes the Bride' started to play. She saw Robin at the front and she felt like she was froze. She stopped walking and felt all eyes on her. She started to breathe heavily and then she ran back to her dressing room, leaving her guests, and Robin, in bewilderment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two of Teen Titans: Marriage Time**

**FWI to those hater reviews, you should know that if you DON'T have something nice to say…DON'T say ANYTHING at all. You can give me constructive criticism but don't call my stories stupid! I think the person knows who I am talking about. Anyway…enough with the seriousness and on with Robin and Starfire! Why did Starfire leave…you can find out now! (: **

Robin was looking everywhere. He could not find his beautiful Star. He decided to go to the one place that he almost knew she would be. He started running to their proposal spot.

Starfire sat on the hill with the setting sun shining on her, ever so slightly. It highlighted her red hair, which was swaying in the wind. She was still wearing her wedding dress but she put a blanket on the ground so her dress wouldn't get dirty.

Robin saw her from a distance. He had never ran so fast in his life…and that was saying something. He finally got to the beautiful hill with, who he thought was the most beautiful girl in the world…universe.

"Hey," Robin said. This startled Starfire and she looked back with a scared look on her face. When she saw it was Robin her face shifted to a sad smile.

"Hello Robin," she said. Robin came and sat next to her.

"Why did you run away? Did I do something wrong?" Robin asked with concern.

"No Robin, it is not that…it is…it is…"

"It is…what?"

"I'm scared."

"You're scared?"

"Yes…I'm scared of this," Starfire said, which was no help to Robin.

"I don't understand what you mean," Robin said. He was about to say more but Starfire cut him off.

"I am scared of what will happen after this, scared of what life will be…scared that," Starfire's voice became a whisper as she spoke. "Scared I won't be good enough for someone as wonderful as you Robin. I do not wish to be a disappointment for you. I do not wish to be a disappointment for my own self either." Robin listened to what she had said. He thought about it for a moment and he softened. He smiled at how beautiful Star looked as the sun went down, shading her features with a light pink and orange. He scooted closer to her and turned her chin towards him. He smiled and knew what to say.

"Star, you should know that you will never be a disappointment to me. I will love you no matter what…I always have and I always will. I never want you to feel like you're a disappointment to me or you. You should never feel that way. You are the most beautiful and lovely girl I have ever known. I hope you understand that. I want you to feel like the princess that you are. You are better than I deserve. I do not deserve you but somehow I was blessed with such greatness in my life. I was given my perfect match. I don't know how I became so lucky but…I am. Do you know how much I love you and do you also understand that you will never be a disappointment to me?" Robin asked. He hoped that she would understand now; understand how much he really loved her. Starfire nodded.

"Yes Robin, I understand now. I think that I am the lucky one however…it must be that we are both lucky to have such a beautiful companionship. I am so happy that we are going to be married that I…that I…think I am going to cry. May I?" Starfire asked. Robin chuckled and nodded.

"You will always have my shoulder to cry on. It doesn't matter if it is of sadness or happiness, you can cry on me whenever you need to." With that, Starfire started blubbering tears of joy and laid her forehead on his strong but loving shoulders. She felt safe when she was with him and in his loving embrace. She savored the moment and Robin did as well. He stroked her head soothingly.

"Starfire?" Robin asked. Starfire sniffled and looked into his eyes. Robin smiled and asked, "Will you marry me…for real this time?" Starfire laughed and nodded. Robin started to get up and pulled Starfire up with him. Starfire felt overwhelmed with happiness so she grabbed Robin's head and kissed him bringing him rolling down the hill. After about a minute she pulled back. Robin laughed and so did she. She hugged him with her legs wrapped around his legs. "Umm…Star…what about your dress?" Robin and Starfire looked sown and saw that her dress had grass stains and dirt all over it.

"I have a spare."


End file.
